One Tainted Secret
by kushandwizdom
Summary: They haven't seen each other for so long. ONESHOT SMUT


A/N: Basically, i just borrowed the characters from a main fic i'm currently writing, so don't get too worked up trying to figure out the story. This is pretty much just sasusaku sexy time and my poor excuse to write smut. Also, i wrote a couple of plot points here for the main fic so be sure to watch out for it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**One Tainted Secret**

by

_kushandwizdom_

* * *

Normally, transition of events would go smoothly around Sakura Haruno's life. This year, however, wasn't really hers to begin with. She got a job she was starting to scorn. An office clerk experiencing pressure and maltreatment any rookie in her position would. Unlike some of her peers, she couldn't just make ends meet by leeching off her parents.

Well...they weren't really her parents, though, but they were good people. In fact, they were better than her real parents.

Exiled at a very young age, Sakura was taken under the wings of a kind, impotent couple. They fed her, took her to school, even loved her as their own. She grew up a normal, happy kid. Sure there were times her angst got the better of her, but like any person going through adolescent, it was all part of it. It should be. After all, she was some royal trash and she didn't even understand why.

Maybe Sasuke Uchiha did.

They would send Sasuke from time to time to check on her. He tended to be aloof, kept to himself all the time, but Sakura considered him to be a friend. After all, he was the only person in the city who knew who she really was.

Maybe she would ask him today.

"Not today" he simply replied.

Then, when?

Sakura was screaming inside. Work was really getting to her, but when she got wind that Sasuke was coming to visit her, a glimmer of hope suddenly ignited inside her tiny chest and she could't wait to meet him, only to feel dejected in the end.

She thought of other things to ask. Like the most important thing of all. "So...how's Naruto?"

"The dobe is fine," Sasuke smiled a little, "you'll see him one day."

Sakura's heart warmed at this. Naruto was her brother, and a few weeks from now he would be crowned king. Sometimes, she wondered why he got to live like a real prince while she had to take the bus to school and then work with a job she didn't like only because it was the only job that accepted her. She didn't really achieved much in school either, much to her own disdain. But despite all that, she loved him. It broke her heart not see him in a long time.

Seeing Sasuke and being with Sasuke was somehow comforting. He and Naruto were best of friends.

Through Sasuke, she felt connected to her brother. He was the only way she could get close.

* * *

They were now in Sasuke's hotel room. He only had three days. Three short days to be with her.

"You haven't missed me" he declared, closing the space between them as soon as he locked the door.

"That's not tr-umpphh" before Sakura could finish the sentence, Sasuke's lips were swiftly on hers.

She tasted like vanilla. Sweet and delicate.

After a moment of lips moulding and clashing, Sasuke broke the kiss, stroking Sakura's cheek lovingly. "that was rhetorical, but if you were to ask then I'd say I have, your highness."

"Sasuke, please. Don't call me that."

"Sure, your highness." With that, Sakura gave his shoulder a playful slap before walking toward the enormous bed. The room was big, but not as vast as the presidential suite, which Sasuke could always get if he wanted to. He was never one to brag, though. Definitely not in front of Sakura.

He watched her as she spoke about the recent events in her life. He observed her lips move, and the gestures her hands made whenever she tried to convey her emotions. He noticed that her hair had gotten shorter, shoulder level. He liked it. In fact, he loved everything about her.

And as much as he wanted to pursue this, he knew he couldn't. No, actually, he shouldn't. She was a princess and he was just someone who worked for the royal family.

_But you, __**only you**__ can take her away from all this._

_No,_ Sasuke snapped. Most times his thoughts became inappropriate. Most times it was too much to bear.

Especially when it was _the_ princess who came to him. Especially when it was _her_ hand first that touched his jaw, trailing down to his shoulder, then chest, then waist, before momentarily sitting on his hip. "Why does this always feel like the first time?" she whispered, her small hands tracing his belt, undoing it.

Before Sakura can fully undo his belt, Sasuke grabbed her hands with one fist and raised them above her head, pulling her closer to him until their chests met in anticipation. "because you seduced me first, _your highness_." And with that, he took her lips in a harsh kiss, needy and full of passion. Sakura melted in the kiss, her body collapsing in his. Sasuke took this opportunity to sweep her feet and carry her to the bed, their lips sealed together all the way.

Sakura was comfortably flopped on the bed, and she hurriedly removed her clothes. She didn't wear anything sexy today. She wore flesh toned undergarments, but fuck it, Sasuke looked like he didn't mind anyway as he hovered above her, also pulling his clothes off hastily. Once only their naked fleshes touched, Sakura swooped Sasuke's face down for another searing kiss. She was so excited. It had been too long. Quite long.

Sasuke couldn't hold out much longer. He grabbed her right leg like a prize and hooked it behind his back, their sexes now grinding painfully. Sakura let out a soft mewl at the sensation, allowing Sasuke the freedom to reconnect with her body, tracing every crevice with his fingers like a feather. He trailed lower and lower until he reached her cunt, prodding her legs to spread wider. At first, he dove one finger, then another, until he could hear her gasps of pleasure inviting him inside. He waited with a couple of thrusts when he was truly sure she was ready. So wet, so tight. Sasuke could burst at the sight of it. Without warning, he grabbed her buttocks and drove himself inside her with one swift thrust.

"Ah! Yes..." Sakura could feel the coil in her stomach tighten even more. She grabbed a fistful of his hair as they rocked back and forth, her right leg swung on his back while the other spread almost at the edge of the bed.

Sasuke stopped thrusting for a split second as he flipped Sakura, now lying on her stomach. Instinctively, Sakura raised her hips a bit higher before being filled to the brim by Sasuke's cock, "Sasuke!" she nearly choked on the speed they were going. Sasuke lowered his head on the back of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent of vanilla, before licking the cool sensation had Sakura crane her neck to look at the raven haired man's face, lost in the pleasure. with one hand supporting her body, Sakura pulled his face close to hers and then kissed his lips with the same rhythm of his thrusts.

Tonight, he was rough. He was pushing in and out of her so hard, their mouths could no longer connect, could no longer close as their pants and moans uncontrollably left. Sakura tried to get him off so she could straddle him, and once she did, she rode him. First, she was gentle, but Sasuke didn't really like it tender, his grip on her waist tightened as she ground her hips deeper onto his to increase friction. "Sas-ke! Ah!" With the intensity of their movements, Sakura gave out and fell onto his chest, but the speed of their thrusts never decreasing. She clutched on his chest when she felt herself nearing the edge, then finally, it hit her. Waves of pleasure rolled all over her body and she swore she almost saw the cosmos in her head.

Sasuke smirked at this and figured the opportunity to flip his lover on her back so he could ride out his own orgasm, driving himself inside her so vigorously, Sakura had to reach out and muffle his groans. And then, he saw white, pure white, then upon looking down, he saw her. Sakura glowed like he hadn't seen before.

He let her fingers wipe away the beads of sweat on his forehead. He let her stare at him lovingly.

His heart ached.

He swiftly moved away from her, settling on the empty part of the spacious bed. He couldn't look at her.

All Sakura could do was to stare at him, involuntarily hurt. This was the first time he'd do something like this after being intimate.

"I'm sorry, your Highness," Sasuke spoke. Finally.

His next words were like poison.

"We can't do this anymore."

Why?

W H Y

Sakura couldn't keep her sobs from flowing out. This was too sudden.

"Your uncle...he has spies everywhere," Sasuke reasoned, "He almost found out. You were almost punished and I can't let that happen. I won't. I'm sorry for what happened tonight. I was only here to check how you were doing but I couldn't help myself..." he inched closer to her, his knee touching her thigh, "I just had to have you. One last time." He drew her closer and sealed her lips with a deep, yet chaste kiss. He held their foreheads together, inhaling her essence.

"Please, princess, get dressed." Sasuke whispered before pulling away to pick up their discarded garments.

All Sakura could do was look at him blankly. It was true that if her uncle, the current steward of the throne, found out, not only would she be punished, but Sasuke would be exiled at the same time. Suddenly, her very own words rang in her mind like an old voice she was trying to suppress.

_This would be our little secret, Sasuke. Would that be alright?_

And her heart ached._  
_

* * *

A/N: I had to end it there. After all, this is only a one shot derived from a main fic i'm currently working on. I'm not trying to go anywhere with this, so just keep the hate to yourself. :)

Thanks for reading!

_Keep blazin' ;)_


End file.
